UCS - Ultimate Crossover Series
by noamazulay4
Summary: New to the site and format here. Have been troubling with the English language so pleases be forgiving :) The story is about the wonderful world of Disney gets totally ruined by third party characters that pop up here and there. We will follow a self-aware demon that goes by the bad one, a keyblade warrior named Sora and an Ice queen named Elsa on their misadventures against Hades


Welcome to the most painful pun fanfic to date! Have fun!

Child's play

Frozen - Elsa

House of Mouse

Regular Show - Pops

Stories. Stories usually has antagonist and protagonist; a yin and yang, black and white, Mcdonalds and healthy life. For what exactly? To amuse? To balance? To create a dilemma of some sort? Well duh….

But what happens when the role are messed with?

It was a shiny and magical night at the amazing place that is Mickey's House of Mouse, new wonderful guests were coming from all across the globe in many shape, sizes and magical powers. Most notable guests to mention would be the sisters Elsa and Anna from the far kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa is one of the most gifted individuals among the club's members so the staff have a lot of respect to her.

In the other side of the club not even the most crooked villain could not to come to the club in this lovely night, and by crooked I mean the f***ing bloodiest slasher-doll known to humans,

Chucky. Yeah that's right you just read it the demonic toy roams the same walls as Bambi, Chucky was sitting in a round table playing Texas holdem with none other than the lord of the underworld himself, Hades.

Hades: Listen Chucki, baby, I can't just give you stuff you want just because, there's a system, methods you should get by here. It goes like this; You need to be charming with a love interest and a goofy sidekick on your side to survive the world nowadays

Chucki gave a death stare to the lord of the underworld, as a toy he didn't even move his eyes

Chucki: WE CANNNNNN DO IT!

His voice box shouted in most cheered way possible, Hadas looked in disappointment

Hadas: No we can't, listen we can't just blahhhh blahhl blah blahhhhhhh…

Hadas mumbled nonsense more and more as the scene got away from the two to the other side of the room where the Frozen twins were watching the lord of the underworld talking to a toy, a really demonic-looking toy.

Elsa: You weren't kidding when you said this place has some special guests, Anna

Both could not lay their eyes off the monster, an ugly scary plastic mashed together as an innocent toy. His head turned into them speedily, the two tried to make themselves not looking, from the shock and the uncomfortable fear led by Chucky

Anna: Is he still looking at us, Elsa? Give a look if he still watches us

Elsa did not want to look, after all it was the first time in forever that Anna and she went out outside Arendelle to the unknown dangers of the world, maybe this is the first test to see if the two can survive outside their humble castle or not. Her care for her sister gave her the courage. She was about to look again, giving a quick glance wouldn't harm anybody she thought to herself, so she did.

As soon as her neck turned around a hand slammed the table, catching the two off guard.

That hand, it was lighted red, grimly red. In another look of the individual reveals that he isn't a usual client of the club. He had a weird look into him; his body was covered in many shades of red, not 50 of them though. All but his blue jeans gave a hellish look, to the point that if blood were to come out of him it would not be seen. He had four rings, one on each finger except the thumb. A smoke cloud surrounded those rings, yes it was red too. A bit of a theme going on with the mysterious guy. His eyes were frightening, menacing and extremely disturbing with the dark red lens. Elsa didn't know how to react, but she tried.

Elsa: Sorry, but what do you want, mister? Our dog waiter just left with our orders.

The guy smiled, like a maniac

Guy: All you need to know is that I am the bad one, and I see how you look at my friend over there. My friend hates when people are looking at him. Especially the horrendous disneys like you. So I suggest you to turn your white face away from him before we have a f**king problem, capisce?

He grinned, believing he struck the necessary fear in the sisters, but the bad one was surprised when Elsa said the most hurting words he could ever hear.

Elsa: Language, the club doesn't do well with types like you, right?

She said unemotionally, showing to the outside world she isn't afraid of it, nor the bad one in the most elegant way possible. Of course, her less stubborn sister was a bit nervous on what will come next. She tried to reason with her sister, before something crucial happens.

Anna: Sis let's calm down, he doesn't worth it and you know it so before we are kicked out of here just let it go

The bad one could not but hear her whispering attempts to calm her sister down

"The bad one: Yeahhhh your sister is right, just Let. It. Go. Queenie. before sh*t get real, in my way. And you won't like my way.

The tension was at his highest point, the three knew that if the next words will spark a deadly icy battle in the House Of Mouse, Anna was the only one who tried to have a peaceful evening. But before bursting out the bad one suddenly turned back, with an irritated face and nothing else. He left the two to be. If he truly cared about the well-being of the disneys? No, but he couldn't let them ruin his partner's meeting.

But then, it was ruined anyway, why? You might invest your thoughts into a meaningless fanfic, well the answer is a pale pink lollipop-shaped fellow named Pops.

Yes, the deceased Pops from a the not really regular show named Regular Show.

He gripped Chucky in his noodle arms, the demonic toy's voice box was cursing out of control, twisting the humble and sweet words into the worst swears known to any kind of living entity , Pops was too serious and focused to shut his ears off.

Pops: Jolly good show, jolly good show, jolly good show, happy thoughts Pops, think happy thoughts.

He whispered to himself trying to stay stable, the situation was unbearably dangerous to a deceased person like him.

Pops: The book! Now!

He yelled at Hadas, more sweat came out of him, he was on the breach of having a meltdown as every second passes and he is still holding a killer around his armpit.

Hadas: This is a trap! I am out outta of here.

He cast a fireball toward Pop's legs, it made Pops jump back, still with Chucky at his hands.

Hadas: Mark my words traitors; No one, and I repeat no one is getting their hands on my books, neither the good ones or the bad ones. Period.

He vanished to hell, leaving the shocked bad one and the frustrated Chucky against the scared talking lollipop figure, Lust smoke came out of the bad one's eyes as Chucky's tone was deeper and deeper.

Chucky: Youuuu f**ked up! Yayyyy!

His deep but cheered voice was heard.

The bad one: Clearly... Tell me Pops, am I going to eat a bird or a raccoon tonight?

He laughed wickedly, but Pops was determined, he raised his hand and a white portal opened above him, in a moment he threw the wicked toy up there, into the light.

Pops: Heaven will not tolerate any of you slashers and creepypastas! So you better surrender before things gets ugly!

He shouted very very loud, but the bad one did not care a bit for his saying, he just stare at the ceiling where a second ago, his ally was taken to.

The bad one: You… You just sent a murderer to heaven!

He burst in tears of laughter. Everyone in the club could have witness the pure evil laughter that the hellish looking boy provided

The bad one: I can barely imagine the look at all of the heaven's angel that sees a slasher between them! What I do imagine is way too hilarious to detail! Hahahahaha! Just made my day!

He cried bloody tears, a few moments passed of him enjoying the moment, not realizing that the entire club watching, and that a unique hero standing right behind him. It was Sora, the hero who found the Kingdom Heart and saved the worlds multiple times. The hero was standing in a battle station, his keyblade was drawn out

Sora: What are you? Heartless? A demon? Reveal your true identity and no harm to come!

The bad one: Hey! Don't offend Pops like that. You are just being racist because he is pink, which is understandable, but he is grea… He is very… He… That's Pops! Show some respect to elders anime boy you don't want bad karma. Do you?!

The bad one was actually pretty serious in his sayings, his tone showed that although both are absolutely enemies he pays much respect for him, Pops punched him from behind, pulling punches on the bad one's head, knocking him to the ground. A respect that is really one-sided.

Pops was tossed onto the ceiling, stuck there by an invincible wind that didn't let him breathe. Sora jumped back in fear, as Pops came to a critical level, The bad one held his hand like a fist, tightening it more and more

Pops: Jolly bad show for you! More angels to come!

The same white portal that took Chucky opened above Pops, taking him into the light and throwing down Chucky's head.

The bad one picked quickly Chucky dead face, he looked back at the terrified Sora, showing him the remaining part of his ally

The bad one: Meh. What the elders always say? Growth comes from experience? So here take mine!

He threw over Chucky's face to Sora skull, the face tried to eat the boy's nose by biting it repetitively. Sora struggled push the monstrous toy away from him, but the salvation came in the form of an ice spike from Elsa that went through Chucky's face, destroying what's left of him.

The mysterious bad one had already escaped the place. Sora hand-shaked Elsa for how thankful he was for the help

Elsa: That's not a problem. My sister and I are new to the club, so we didn't expect creatures like that on our first day.

Sora: Actually, this is the first time I had ever seen something like that here, let's hope it's a one time thing.

Elsa: Yeah. let's hope so.

Where is the bad one you might ask, He is outside dummy how much fast do you think a guy can go.

He was sitting outside, lighting up a cigarette with the red smoke cloud lighting the tip, he put the cigarette in his mouth, with two of his hands in his pockets he had no direction at all. But still he started monologue to himself, or rather, for you! The viewers

The bad one: As you could already see, this story needs to be read with a good cup of vodka in your side. Without the corny and weird interaction to follow nor the dumb dialogue that provided by the lunatic that calls himself a writer this story should be taken by a pinch of salt, you can take that pinch of salt and swallow it again and again or that you teach that lunatic what good writing is and magically turn that salt into sugar. Let's just hope this won't be another Twilight.


End file.
